Racing to the Sea
by Crit.SlayerLuneth
Summary: Two Nobodies Walk Into an Ice Cream Parlor /Shot. This is a Roxas x Axel Fluff, where Axel promises Roxas to take him to the Ice Cream Parlor, For the sake of things assume they started dating already/or barely started dating.
Roxas sighed, sitting on a wall waiting for Axel to get done with his chores. It was pretty late and Roxas wanted to get to the ice cream Parlor before it closed. Roxas wasn't that worried about Axel… when it comes to him and chores he usually takes his own time or does something that makes someone else do his chores for him.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the castle)

Axel was muttering under his breath "It's getting late… and I did promise Roxas I would take him to the ice cream parlor," Axel let out a sigh and as if a lightbulb appeared over his head "Oh! I know what I can do."

* * *

(Back outside)

Axel came rushing out of the castle with drips of water running off him. Roxas jumped off the wall meeting him. "What's goin-" Axel grabbed Roxas' arm and ran him around the corner and out of sight from the house. "Hey… What was that for?" Roxas heard a certain someone complaining about her hair being messed up and someone else saying it'd be fine and then others questioning what was going on.

"Axel, what did you do?"

The Redhead grinned "I held a flame near a fire alarm."

Roxas stared at him and then started giggling. "You're an idiot."

"So you wanna get to the Ice cream place or what?" Axel got up from his crouched position behind the bushes and Roxas followed him "Fine, can we hurry? I wanna get there before it closes."

"I bet I could get there faster" Axel stated.

"Really? You?" Roxas laughed "I highly doubt that."

"Wanna take me on and put your money where your mouth is?"

Roxas put his hands on his hips "Sure. What are the circumstances?"

Axel thought for a bit "Whoever loses has to pay for the ice cream"

Roxas grinned "I'll take you on that then"

(In front of the ice cream parlor)

Roxas had a look of victory plastered on his face "I won"

Axel was catching his breath "And a bet is a bet. I lost, I pay."

Roxas laughed "You would've paid for mine anyway."

Axel walked over to the door "Yeah, probably. Now hurry up and let's our ice cream"

Axel held the door open as they both entered the Ice cream parlor.

Two people stood in front of them forming a small line. Roxas and Axel didn't care that much since they knew what they wanted. "Hey Rox, what do you wanna do after this?"

The blonde stared up at Axel "Hmm…"

Axel moved forward making Roxas take a step back as the line moved "Well, We could go to the Beach since it isn't that far from here."

Axel chuckled "Sure, sounds good to me."

The two nobodies finally got to the counter of the ice cream parlor and the man tending the store gave then a toothy smile. "Lemme guess, the usual of two sea salt popsicles?"

Roxas nodded "Yep"

The man chuckled "Well, Lemme go get em' for you two"

Axel pulled out his wallet "Looks like he has our order memorized."

Roxas hit him against the arm in a joking manner and they both started laughing.  
To be honest Roxas hadn't expected that comment from Axel at that point in time but, it made it that much more great.  
The man came back with their ice cream and Axel thanked and paid him.

"See yah next time" said Roxas to the man as he waved him goodbye.

Roxas was walking slightly ahead of Axel and was cheerfully attacking his ice cream while making his way to the Beach.

Axel was trying to think of some form of conversation topic so that the walk the beach wasn't so silent, Axel was about to open his mouth and make fun of Demyx when he got wet earlier and then Roxas tripped.

Axel stretched his hand out as fast as he could and caught the younger nobody's hand with his, pulling him back into the safety of his arms.  
"Hey, you okay Roxy?"  
Axel looked at the blonde with concern in his eyes. Roxas looked up at Axel with a pout on his face "I'm fine… but," he looked back at the ground "My… Ice cream…"

Axel looked at the ground where Roxas was looking and sure enough, he saw Roxas' Ice cream on the ground. 'He must have dropped it when he tripped' Axel thought.

He looked at his hand that still had his Ice cream. "Hey Roxas, If you want we can share"  
Roxas looked back up at Axel and grinned "You sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure," Axel chuckled. "Anyway… Let's make our way to the beach."  
Roxas started blushing a bit  
"What is it?" asked Axel.  
"Y-your hand…" Roxas muttered.  
"Wha—"Axel looked down at the hand that still held the Blonde's.  
"Oh… do you not want to hold hands?"  
"N-No… I just… didn't think about it before" Roxas was flustered.  
Axel squeezed Roxas' hand "Come on, or we'll miss our favorite part of visiting the beach"  
Roxas smiled "Yeah. Let's go"  
Axel and Roxas started walking towards the beach with Roxas eating Axel's Ice cream and Axel still holding Roxas' hand tight.

Roxas and Axel found a nice spot to sit down at, the beach was pretty empty despite it being a nice day out.  
The sun just barely hitting the horizon as it set.  
"We should do that more often…" Said Roxas.  
"Do what?" Axel wondered.  
The younger nobody fidgeted his head into the shoulder of the older one "We should hold hands more often"  
Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and brought him closer "If that's what you want."

Roxas stared out at the sea. Axel liked to note how his hair shined gold with the colors of the setting sun.  
"Isn't it pretty." Muttered Roxas  
"Mmm-Hmm" The Redhead nodded as he looked up towards the ocean.

The younger blonde looked back towards Axel "Thanks… for today."  
Axel looked over at Roxas "Of course, it was a date after all"  
Roxas laughed lightly "Technically, It was just a promise to go to the ice cream parlor…"  
"Yeah, a promise that I take you out on a date… to the ice cream parlor" Axel smiled.  
Roxas let out a small sigh "sometimes you're too much"  
"I know."

The redheaded nobody leaned in and kissed the blonde. "I love you Roxas"  
Roxas blushed a bit at the action and muttered 'I love you too Axel' before returning the kiss.  
The two nobodies sat there for what seemed like forever with only one thought in their minds  
'I never want this love to end.'

* * *

 **AN:/: I finished it... at... 3am...**  
 **Watch, I'm gonna wake up and realize I have grammar errors later...  
Oh right, Reviews are welcome, Hope you guys liked it. *flops into bed***


End file.
